Aley Jackson and the Wind War
by WithAWhisperElliot12
Summary: Aley Jackson is weird, and she'll admit it. She's blind, legally an orphan, and has weird flashes when she touches things. Throw in vampires, werewolves, an all-knowing mother, creepy stalkers, and crazy gods, what do you get? Seriously confused demigods. First Story! Fem!Percy (Fem!Percy/?) Disabled!Percy Smart!Percy (T 'cos penguins ) Hiatus until Jan. 2016, I truly am sorry.
1. All Powerful Being aka Mom

**Hello! Thank you for clicking here. I'm new, and if you have constructive criticism, flames, comments, go ahead and tell me. I don't own either Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or their characters and affiliates. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan, respectively. I also do not own this cover picture.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~KC/WithAWhisperElliot12**

Aley Jackson and the Wind War

By WithAWhisper12

Chapter 1: All-Powerful Being aka Mom

I sat at my desk, twiddling my pencil between my fingers. I was writing a letter to my biological mom, the first time I had for, well, ever. Truthfully, I hadn't even known she was still alive.

I sighed and started my letter.

 _Dear Chaos,_

 _Hello. It's your daughter, Alectrona Jackson. You may not know about me, but you are the all-powerful Creator, so I'm not sure. My dad's Mike Chase, who's the step-brother of the demigod Annabeth Chase. I'm fairly sure you remember him._

 _I was wondering if we could meet up sometime. I really want to meet you. If you didn't know, I live at an orphanage in a small town called Port Angeles in Washington._

 _~AJ_

I re-read the letter and shrugged. I sighed and looked around the room through my goggles at my roommates. If Sally hadn't died, I wouldn't be here, but it wasn't exactly her fault the social worker wanted to move me from New York to Port Angeles because of my 'disruptive behavior'. I mean sure, occasionally I blew up an empty room or even the dining area, but I always fix it! Usually, I fix it. No, actually, out of the 34 times, only once, but still!

I shook my head and tried to recall the words. Ah, yes, "Hermes, ram-bearer, Argus-slayer, messenger, and much more, hear my plea: send this to Chaos, the Void," I said quietly.

Hermes appeared in a bright flash of light. I was lucky that I was blind and that the other girls were deep sleepers. I peered at him through my goggles, the ones that allowed me to see outlines and vague colors. "Hello, demigod, what could you possibly be sending to the Void?" he asked.

"A letter," I stated, holding up the tri-folded paper. "I just wanted to contact my mother, sir."

He smiled. "Just call me Hermes, child. What's your mom doing, living in the Void? With Chaos, no less."

I cringed a bit, "Chaos _is_ my mother, Lord Hermes."

"As far as the Council knows, the last time she left the Void was to force the Big Three to make a pact after World War II," he said, shocked.

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, kid, but I'm going to have to take this in front of the Council, and you're going to have to come with me. I'll still take the letter, though."

I nodded. "I understand. If you have to, go ahead," I said to him, offering my arm to him after disconnecting my goggles from my sockets and taking them off carefully.

I felt Hermes shudder as he saw a glimpse of my empty sockets before I closed my eyelids. "What happened?" he asked as he took my arm.

"I'll probably have to say in front of the Council. I'll just tell everybody then."

Five minutes later, I stood in front of what I assumed to be twelve 20-foot tall beings. I fell to one knee quickly, even though I couldn't see.

I didn't know where exactly I was except for what Hermes told me. He said I was on Olympus, in a very large throne room. I decided to take his word for it.

"Hermes, what is this?" A large, booming voice directly in front of me called out. I resisted the urge to tell the voice that I was a _she_ , not an 'it'. I also cringed a bit, realizing I was still in my flannel jammies and fuzzy socks, as well as without my goggles.

Hermes' voice came from somewhere to my right. "She's a demigod, Father, a primordial one." A few gasps came from around the room. "She came to my attention when she asked me to send Chaos a letter. I don't know her name."

I spoke up. "My name is Alectrona Bellannamay Swan-Jackson, Lord Hermes. Mike Chase and Chaos are my parents," I said quietly.

"Mike Chase. Hey, Athena, isn't Chase the last name of one of yours? What's her name, Bethanne or something?" asked a masculine voice somewhere to my left.

"Annabeth," a voice snapped. I assumed this was Athena. "Mike is the name of her 21 year old step-brother. Child, why are you closing your eyes?"

I winced. "I'm blind, ma'am. If you would take my word, with all due respect, you probably don't want to see my 'eyes'."

"Open them, child," a gentle, motherly voice toward my right said.

I did so. There was a collective gasp and I lowered my eyelids again. I felt the overwhelming urge to have to explain. "They were gouged out. It was all very gory."

The same voice that had spoke before did so again, this time sporting an angry edge, "Somebody did this to you?"

"My adoptive mother's husband," I said quietly, not wanting to provoke the powerful beings by being my usual to provoke the powerful beings by being my usual impertinent self.

"A man," a new voice growled. It was clearly feminine and sounded a bit young.

I sighed deeply. "Yes."

The young and feminine voice spoke again. "What happened to your adoptive mother?" she said quietly but with an edge.

"Sally Jackson is dead due to 'unknown causes'. It was her husband"

The motherly voice spoke up, cutting off the strong younger one. "Okay, I believe that that is enough of an interrogation for now, everybody."

"Of course," a voice stated. I recognized it as Hermes. "Why don't we finish up here and send her to Camp?"

There were a few murmurs of agreement around the room. I sighed and resigned myself to their wishes.

After my impromptu meeting with the Olympians, I was teleported to a new place.

I stumbled again, landing on my hands and feet. I felt soft soil beneath my hands, indicating that I was no longer in that large, spacious room but rather outside. My powers kicked in for the second time in my life. Words scrolled quickly through my brain: The grass beneath my hands was two months old. It hadn't been cut for five days. A blend of bluegrass, rye, and festuca in this spot. A 12 year old box elder had been uprooted in this spot in the late 1990's.

Struggling to stand from the rush of info, I felt two strong hands hoist me up easily. The person was tall, I could tell by the way their grip was angled.

"Hello, child, my name is Chiron. Do you know where you are?" a kind, masculine voice asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir, I believe I do. Am I right to assume that I am at a camp for half-bloods?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Child, can you open your eyes?"

I winced a bit and shook my head.

The voice that came next was different. It was higher, and definitely feminine. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have eyes."

"That's silly. Unless you were born with anophthalmia, which is _really_ rare, you should have eyes," the younger girl said.

"That was an unusually ignorant statement, Annabeth. Haven't you heard of accidents?" Chiron said.

Annabeth shuffled. "Oh," she said in a sheepish tone of voice.

I didn't bother to say it wasn't _exactly_ an accident, but the girl was a bit too 'know-it-all' sounding for my liking. Seriously, 'anophthalmia'? What the _heck_ was that?

I sighed and promptly passed out.


	2. 1st Night at CHB and I'm Sorry

**Okay. So. I know I just published this, but I'm sorry, I overestimated how much free time I would have. My teachers seem to believe that freshmen have nothing to do to occupy their time and give us multiple assignments each a day and multiple tests in each class every week. I will still work on this story, I promise, but I need to start over. I will post the new version in January 2016 if you wish to know. I just think this isn't yet to its fullest potential, either. I truly am sorry, and here's a bit of what was to be Chapter 2 if I had continued this.**

 **Regretfully yours,**

 **KC**

Aley Jackson and the Wind War

By WithAWhisperElliot12

Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood First Night

My back hurt. That was the first thought in my head when I woke up.

I felt under my fingers. There were unfamiliar bed sheets under me, too soft. At the orphanage, the sheets were thin as paper and not suitable for the usual forty-five degree Fahrenheit Port Angeles weather.

I sighed and tried to strain my ears for any sounds. There was somebody walking in loud, thick- and hard- soled shoes in the room beside mine, to the right. Sliding off the bed, my bare feet hit a cold hardwood floor. I shivered at the feeling. After sitting on the edge of the bed for a while, I decided that, being blind and not knowing where I was, I should probably get help.

"Hello?" I asked loudly.

"There was a thud in the room beyond, to my left. A sharp breath was emitted and my door swung open. A cold draft wafted through the room and I resisted the urge to crawl back under the blankets.

A voice that I recognized spoke up, sounding rushed and sheepish. "Oh my gods," Annabeth said. "I am so sorry! I just went out for a drink, I swear! Please don't tell Chiron I wasn't here when you woke up? I was supposed to stay with you! Please don't tell!"

I reeled back a bit at the sudden loud speech after straining for the slightest noises. I cleared my throat. "It's okay. I won't tell. Where am I?"

"The Big House," Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

I inwardly shook my head. Yes, _that_ was helpful. I tried a different question. "What time is it?"

"It's around ten, I think. In the evening," she replied. "You should get some more sleep, and I'll be in the room beside yours on the left. It should be easy to find." I heard a thud and the draft was cut off. She was gone.

I sighed again. So much for help.

With my feet still on the floor, I attempted to stand. This was so much harder without my goggles. I had a sudden idea. "Hermes, son of Zeus, wing-footed messenger, I beckon thee, come," I said under my breath.

A hand landed softly on my shoulder and I jumped a bit. "Hey Aley, what did you need?" Hermes asked in a kind voice.

"I just wanted to ask if you could grab those goggles I left in Port Angeles...?" I said, trailing off the sentence. Was that a trivial thing to ask a god?

I could tell he smiled. "Sure. Did you need anything else?"

I smiled back in his general direction. I tried to recall if I needed anything else. "The goggles are plugged up to a tool box-looking contraption. If you could get that too, that would be great."

Five minutes later, the bed I was sitting on shifted. "I brought them. They're about a foot to your left," Hermes said.

"Thank you so much," I said quietly.

I plugged the goggles to my socket and unplugged them from the power box. I saw Hermes' faint outline slowly become visible as he turned to leave.

He hesitated then turned. "You do know you don't have to be so formal when you call, right? You just have to say, 'Hey Hermes' or something like that and I'll come."

I nodded. "Okay."

"He flashed away.

 **If you didn't, please read the bold at the top. It's important :(.**


	3. It's Up!

**Hey, wassup! Long time no see! So, maybe I cut it sort of close. It's Jan 31, but, y'know, it** ** _is_** **still January! Sorry for the wait. My teachers are determined to drown us in homework. Seriously, I swear they assign** ** _pounds_** **at a time. My back is broken. Anyway, it's posted if you want to go on my profile and check it out. It's the only other one on there.**

 **I will leave these two chapters up, but the other one is much more fleshed out. Thanks for reading!**

 **~KC/WithAWhisper12**


End file.
